


Scion

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Interrogation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scion Hanzo Shimada, cause cmon hes hot, fight me, gone sexual not clickbait, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: You, an operative of overwatch, are interrogated by scion Hanzo.





	Scion

**Author's Note:**

> :3  
> a gift of sorts  
> enjoy i guess  
> i can't write hanzo bear with me

The man in front of you sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose as you glared at him. His men had intercepted your solo mission, so here you were, with this oddly attractive and even more terrifying man staring at you as though you had personally offended him. His name was Hanzo Shimada, as far as you were aware, but you were more focused on keeping your goddamn mouth shut than worrying about who he was. Winston would personally skin you alive if you told this guy anything he could use, and you were determined not to lose your position in overwatch. A sharp snap of Hanzo's finger ensured your attention was immediately wrenched back to the present, and you narrowed your eyes.  
"Are you going to tell me what I want, or do we have to do this the hard way?" He growled, and it was growing obvious that he was using his patience, but you were willing to persevere until he gave up.  
"I'm not telling you anything." You snapped back, and he smirked.  
"We'll see about that."

You felt colour beginning to rise to your cheeks at the predatory look he was giving you, and you'd be lying if you said it wasn't super hot. He pushed his chair back and stalked over to you, and you watched him nervously as he took a fistful of your hair and yanked you off of your chair and onto the floor. It caught you by surprise, so you stumbled, landing heavily on your arm.  
"Last chance." Hanzo warned, and you scrambled to get away from him, only being stopped by him backing you against the wall.  
"Make me." You snapped, glaring up at him. He gave you a dangerous smirk, bringing up his knee to drive it between your thighs. Gasping, you gritted your teeth as you realised you were incredibly turned on right now.  
"Still sure you don't want to tell?" He asked coldly, tilting your chin up to look into your eyes, and smirked when you nodded.

Sliding a hand down your side, Hanzo began to take off your clothes, and you tried to squirm as the cold hair hit you. He held you firmly, chuckling as, during your squirming, you ended up rolling your hips against his. You whimpered, closing your eyes as he undid your belt, and you gave a soft noise of surprise as his fingers pressed against your clit, beginning to gently move them in a circle. 

He continued to leave ghosting touches, biting at your neck and carefully tracing your entrance, but never going further than that, and it was beginning to frustrate you.  
"Hurry up." You growled, narrowing your eyes at him, but he simply gave that infuriating but oh so smooth chuckle, eyes dark with promises you were sure he would fulfil.  
"What was that?" Hanzo asked, and you whined in annoyance. You weren't going to beg for him, or so you thought, but when one of his skilled fingers dipped inside you and curled, your resolve broke.

"Please, sir, please- i need." You burst out, gripping his jacket as he took his sweet time sliding another finger inside. Your thighs began to shake as he rubbed your clit harshly, and you gave a soft, breathy moan of his name, which only seemed to spur him on. He pulled away just before you came, wiping his fingers on the front of your trousers and straightening up.  
"On your knees." He ordered, with a tone that left no room for refusal, so you obliged, waiting patiently as he undid his belt and pulled out his cock. You damn near took it in your mouth without hesitation, but he kept you still with a firm hand in your hair, before carefully moving to press his erection against your lips. 

You parted them, closing your eyes and allowing him to do as he pleased, somewhat enjoying the feeling. He went to pull you off when you gagged, but you shook your head softly, and he smirked.  
"You like that, do you? Good boy." He chuckled, continuing his earlier motion. You swallowed a little nervously, but the pleased sigh it got from Hanzo had you hot under the collar, and while you were contemplating how on earth you had ended up like his, he stuttered to a halt and you felt warm liquid spill down your throat

He held your mouth closed until you swallowed it, grimacing a little at the taste. When he released you, you half expected him to leave you there, frustrated and a little confused, but thankfully, he simply helped you back to your feet and pinned you against the wall again, he breath hot against your ear as he slotted himself between your legs, hiking one of them up onto his shoulder so he could better access you. You keened as he rubbed himself against your entrance, and your voice broke as Hanzo finally pushed inside, giving you time to adjust before starting a slow pace, at an angle that brushed up against all of your sensitive areas. He kept going, speeding up ever so slightly as you got used to the feeling. His fingers dug into your hips, and your legs were so shaky by now that you were pretty sure he was the only thing keeping you upright, but by god you were loving every second of it. 

Soon enough, he brought one of his hands off of your hip to rub at your clit, and you let out a sharp whimper as your entire body locked up and you came. He didn't let up either, continuing to piston in and out of you as you whimpered and mewled, clawing at his back as you rode out your orgasm. Hanzo growled quietly, and you felt him slow down and something nice and warm fill you up. That had you purring, closing your eyes as he ran his hands down your thighs. He pulled out, tucked himself back into his trousers, and then regarded you with mild disdain as you slumped against the wall, breath coming in soft pants.  
"Still won't talk, hmm?" He said, mostly to himself, walking back to his desk so he could pick something up. You watched through bleary eyes as he walked back over, holding a collar. "I suppose you'll just have to stay here until you do."


End file.
